


If Only

by Kayu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kakashi Massacred the Uchiha, Missing-Nin Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayu/pseuds/Kayu
Summary: So many things change so many things end up the same.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	If Only

When Kakashi did his routine spying on the council he caught the tell tale end of one horrifying situation of the Uchiha clan. While he has been living on back to back mission for near seven years his heart still squeeze in horror when they suggest to kill of a coup literally by using one thirteen year old teen as a blade. He remember his own burden he carries from fourteen and found out he can't let the only Uchiha who respect Obito's wishes go through the same thing.  
  
It's a gamble but what worth is his life anyway, and so he stands before Danzo and ask for his mark. For payment to replace Itachi as a kin murderer. He already killed his own father when he was six after all. A seal he modified immediately after placement of course. He was the Fourth’s student, being done with a seal will be just plain embarrassing. He never advertise this skill if only to protect himself by his _sensei_ dying request.

* * *

Itachi is outside the village when Kakashi activated the planted lattice of seal made by Obito's chakra, trapping near all the Uchiha inside the walls of their own. Some that left outside is killed first before he drugged the second heir at the academy. Itachi negotiate for his little brother wellbeing, he will fucking make sure the kid is safe before he did his staged psychotic episode. Let's just say he can't take their hate of him stealing a _sharingan_ anymore. He's been in ANBU for seven years after all, he's due one.  
  
When the compound is splattered full of blood, Kakashi erase all his traces he has and disappeared with Konoha population none the wiser.

* * *

When ANBU Weasel goes to report to the _hokage_ of mission completion, he's inform of his clan’s deaths, leaving only his little brother alive. The sadness of losing his parents and friend nearly washed away by the stark relief realization of what actually happened. He's grateful, but beyond worried now he can't keep his fingers still. Half for Sasuke and half for his old _taicho_.

* * *

Obito is so fucking confused. Kakashi goes crazy isn't that the best thing that can happen to Rin's killer? But his eye just. Can't. Stop. Watering.  
  
He want Kakashi to be tortured to death and rolled up in a blanket at the same time. He decide to come over to say hi and just plan what he want to do later.

* * *

"Obito?"  
  
Fuck. How can he know? My mask and acting are on point there's no way, "Who?"  
  
"Obito..." Kakashi step closer completely unguarded, showing all his weak point casually. Like he is not an enemy. Like they were still teens and he was just a boy who was late all the time. He couldn't stand it.  
  
He goes straight to his old self proclaimed rival’s jugular.

* * *

Fighting with Kakashi again after so long being apart feels too much like a dream he doesn't want to wake up on. With both of their combined guilt that can kill a man, this might as well be a fairy tale. He won't wish for a happy ending but he sure hope for a meeting in pure land. It's like his heart want a hand in hand suicide or something. They did stab each other heart when talking through their sins, but everything is okay now. It's an early retirement with some self defense here and there. But overall it's a seven out of ten ending. Quite nice, recommended.  
  
It's just so annoying being with a high profile person they just got chased out by hunter-nin everywhere they go.

* * *

Sasuke swore to kill Kakashi if he ever meet him, asking for extra training from his brother when given the chance. He just didn't get why Itachi choose to stays his hands. But no matter what, he will have his revenge to subside his aching hurt that won't ever disappear from his heart.

* * *

Minato clone is just a chakra construct left behind by his real body, which is dead. But he still have all the same memories of the one who is swallowed by the _S_ _hinigami_. Which is why when he prevented his only child from being taken over by the _Kyuubi_ , he ask about his adopted child life, whether he's healthy or not. He never expect the answer he get,  
  
"Hatake Kakashi? Who is that?"

* * *

Sasuke left the village for Orochimaru because Itachi refused to train him himself. His older brother always ask for his understanding day after day, maybe what they said is right, maybe his brother really didn’t care about his own family. He love his brother to death though, so he will be the one picking up the burden to avenge his family and protect Itachi from that murderer.  
  
He left for three days before a team of ANBU dragged him back kicking and screaming to T&I. Naruto yelled at him and Itachi gave him dissapointed gazes for three months afterwards.

* * *

Itachi become a _hokage_ after Tsunade stepped down. Three Senju and finally one Uchiha leader, Madara's dream realized with his own death. The first thing he did is pardoning Kakashi and sending an invitation to come back home, which of course the silver haired bastard ignored. Not because he's a bastard, no. He's just busy travelling all over the world with his own best friend for pest control. They'll be back, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a random thought of what would happen ｡ﾟ(･ヮ･)ﾟ｡/


End file.
